


all the petals we hold together

by starlessyou (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/starlessyou
Summary: taeyong; it's two of us and the small things we treasure.(love, love, is this what they call 'soulmate'?)
Kudos: 2





	1. 01.

1.

in every rose you let my lips linger on it, you say, “oh this is for another love we share.”

i don’t know what you mean about it, but i take it as a poem. just like that, because you love to put multiple meanings in your words sometimes it takes me a whole week to figure out.

.

.

2.

sometimes we just wonder how and why we turn to be like this, like our existence to each other means more than the sun to the earth,

you, usually, just laugh it off, patting my head,

“soulmates are born as an outcome of unanswered sparks.”


	2. 02.

3.

you are the type who will just stare at the open window, let the wind blow your fringe, and say,

“what if roses have wings?”

.

.

4.

i see you take a withered rose from the ground and hold the petals dearly like it is your old friend and i can’t help but saying, “they are happy.”

“of course,” you answer me.

hey, don’t you know that the universe will hold you dearly like that too? the universe loves you.


	3. 03.

5.

the sky is beautiful today and you are smiling from ear-to-ear. you reach for the wind and i am inhaling the sweet scent of your hair; though faint but i can catch it along with the memories it brings.

you take all the sweetness with you, sometimes i don’t have any idea how much it consumes you, but i hope it doesn’t really matter, because _you_ are who you are, who takes all the goods from the world and embrace it, who listens to the bad things but doesn’t let it break you.

.

.

6.

dear, when we talk about the universe, why are your eyes sparkling?

 _its lifeliness resides in me_ , you say, which i find it does.


	4. 04.

7.

while we are laying on this playground, let me ask you one more thing,

“if you can talk to butterflies, what will you say?”

you, touching the air with happiness plastered all over your face, are saying this to me, “tell them to say my _thank you_ to all the flowers.”

.

.

8.

“are we soulmate?”

“oh let me ask the sky.”

“why the sky?”

“i remember telling them about how i treasure our time together. now let them tell you directly.”


	5. 05.

9.

you, who are fond of flowers and the scent of summer and the spark in spring and love to smile to random dogs and cats on the street, are asking the most obvious question; “why do you love me?”

“you deserve the love for all you have given.”

.

.

10.

all the roses in the world and they are still unable to wholefully represent your existence;

“oh, they aren’t?” you ask.

day-n and you are still unaware of the wonders in you.


	6. 06.

i.

you run your fingers on the rim of the cup. taking in the memories of how the ceramics feel on your skin;  
just so you. feeling everything, taking everything into mind, carving memories.  
your lips give a little smile.  
then you sip a bit.  
i love your tea, you say.  
i cut the withering leaves. sure? you are a coffee person.  
yes, i do.  
i'm curious about what kind of memories that tea has just carved in your mind.

ii.

we are talking about what pasts us and leaves us breathless;  
oh dear there's so many of them.  
our pain our trauma our mistakes;  
they sometimes hold us too tight,  
but we hold on together,  
saying that it is so humane to feel and to do wrong and to be sad about it.  
and then,  
those breathless kisses,  
that heal us.

iii.

you often ask me about what's beyond the sky.  
it's an infinity for me.  
nothing can describe the awe in your look, your smile, your eyes,  
when you say you want to know what infinity contains.  
is it as beautiful as our love?  
as our memories together?  
you are so eager to know.

iv.

it's raining outside.  
you are touching the window, as if asking the raindrops how their morning is and how they slept last night. everyone, everything is your friend.  
the love in the world belongs to you, love.  
it reminds me to thank the rain as well,  
because it makes you smile this morning,  
as you should do.  
because,  
the love in the world belongs to you, love.

v.

you are playing with the dandelion and it's just so you,  
full of happiness and affection towards smallest, softest creature in this universe.  
you touch it with your lips and then let it fly.  
i hold your hand and ask,  
where will it fly?  
i don't know, you say.  
but i hope it will find happiness, you add.  
oh love, it has.  
from you.


End file.
